


Instinct

by lizibabes



Series: MCR Bingo [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anxiety, Dub con due to the influence of sex pollen, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Position: Top!Mikey/Bottom!Ray square on my MCR Bingo card and the sex pollen square on my dark bingo. They couldn't even resist if they wanted to and they’re not sure they want to. But the total loss of control is something Ray can hardly handle, he is terrified by his own needs. Luckily Mikey Way knows how to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Set in an AU were both boys are single. This is my first time with this pairing so I hope you like it

Ray POV  
　  
　  
He's backstage watching Frank doing God knows what to Bob, it's a little like watching someone poke a bear with a stick and he knows any minute now, Frank is going to get it. He could tell his friend to cut it out, but watching seems like a more fun option. He's pretty sure after this that if Frank so much as looks at Bob's drum kit tonight, he'll get his ass kicked. Touring with Frank was kind of like touring with a kid hopped up on too much sugar, same complete lack of fear, disregard for his own safety and hyperactivity, it was both fun and exhausting to watch. Mikey sits down next to him at the same time as Bob actually picks Frank up and moves him to sit away from him and at the same time as a confused looking roadie offers them bottles of water. It's meltingly hot backstage so Ray takes a long drink, wrinkling his nose at the slightly funky taste.  
　  
"Mikey, does your water taste bad?" Ray asks, the roadies shot off again, it seems like he only brought two bottles so Ray figures he's getting the other guys drinks.  
　  
"Not bad, but I dunno." Mikey offers him his bottle and they swap for a second, taking sips.  
　  
"Still tastes funky." Ray sighs taking his bottle back. He's still gonna drink it though, because it's cold and he's totally sweating balls back here. He hates interviews, well normally he doesn't, but why they want this one to be held out on the damn stage he'll never know. Something about the reporter wanting to tap into the energy of the shows they had played there and would play there, which sounds a lot like bullshit to Ray.  
　  
He's almost finished when Gerard comes over, looks at his bottle and frowns.  
　  
"Your water has pollen in it, that's weird." Gerard isn't exactly the poster boy for OCD and Ray can tell he doesn't even think the idea of something in their water as being gross. Ray holds the bottle up and spots the bright yellow sludge at the bottom and flecks swirling through the water. Maybe he should have looked at the bottle before drinking it all, but he feels fine so whatever.  
　  
"Mine too, it does look like pollen. That's probably not healthy." Mikey shrugs, because really, Ray didn't expect for him to be bothered, they've all drank worse.  
　  
Gerard recognising the yellow shit as pollen actually seems weirder than there being pollen in his water and he finishes it without really thinking about it. He notices that he feels really thirsty the second he puts the bottle down and way too hot, like he didn't just chug a whole bottle of ice cold water. He turns to Mikey to ask him if pollen can make you thirsty, but doesn't get a word out before Mikey kisses him.  
　  
Random kisses aren't exactly rare in their band, but he's not Frank and Mikey isn't Gerard and they’re not even on stage. He isn't pulling back though. Even though he's trying to decide if Mikey planting one on him is weird, he's still kissing back. Ray thinks maybe this isn't the same as friends just kissing for the hell of it, it feels too intense and his skin feels hot and stretched too tight over his bones. He feels like he might die if Mikey stops kissing him, which is why when they’re suddenly pulled apart, Ray lets out a small whimper. He'll never admit to making that sound, no matter what anyone says, but he sure as fuck hopes Frankie didn't hear, he'll never let it go.  
　  
"Mikey Way, what are you doing to Ray?" Gerard asks and glancing to his side, Ray realises Gerard had been the one who tugged Mikey away. He'd be madder, but Gerard isn't blaming him for the pretty public kiss.  
　  
"Ray likes it." Is Mikey's argument. Ray's not sure, which might not be logical or the answer to Gerard's question, but it is true. Ray can't quite think past the fog of need clouding his mind, but it seems like a good enough answer to him. He wants to be kissing Mikey again, he's thought idly before about how it would feel, been curious after seeing Mikey disappear with different people. He'd never planned to try it out though, there was wondering and there was doing. He knew making out with a band mate could be a bad idea, but he'd wanted it before and now he'd had a little taste, so he couldn't help wanting more.  
　  
Ray decides it's the best idea in the world to kiss Mikey and he seems to agree, kissing back, taking control of the kiss. Mikey grabs his hand, tugging to him to his feet and ending the kiss, which really he isn't happy about, he doesn't mind standing, but he minds that they’re not kissing anymore. He doesn't even realise they’re walking till Gerard yells.  
　  
"What are you two doing? We have an interview." Gerard groans and he's clearly the coolest big brother and band mate ever, seen as he's not giving them shit over this.  
　  
"Tell them we're sick, Gee." Mikey yells back, leading them who the fuck knows where. Ray doesn't care as long as they start kissing again soon, he's good with anything.  
　  
This is kind of crazy, he's not done a lot with guys, he's never done anything with Mikey before. The idea of Mikey fucking Way wanting him is kind of mind blowing. Mikey can have anyone he wants and right now it seems like he wants Ray, so he's just going to go with his instincts and go with it. Mikey finds an empty dressing room, drags him inside, shuts and locks the door. He looks almost predatory and Ray can't help wondering if that's how he always looks when he's going after someone. The intensity scares him a little. Mikey has done this a lot, he hasn't, but his skin feels like it's burning up when Mikey isn't touching him, he needs this.  
　  
Mikey crowds him up against the wall, till his back thuds and then they’re kissing again and Ray can't help moaning at how good it feels. When Mikey isn't kissing him it hurts, his skin feels tight, his head muddled. Mikey makes him feel better, even if this does scare him a little, or well more like a lot. He's found Mikey hot for a long time, he's undeniably sexy, but he'd never thought to do this, try something. He doesn't understand the urgency in his own body and it’s freaking him out.  
　  
"Shh, It's okay, Ray. Fuck, you’re tense, I can stop, I can, if you want." Mikey babbles, pressing soft kisses to his throat between words, his body, his hard cock rocking into Ray and he knows Mikey doesn't want to stop.  
　  
"I'm scared." Ray admits, even as his hips roll forward to meet his friend’s thrusts.  
　  
"I won't hurt you." Mikey promises. And even though something has them both kind of fucked up, he knows Mikey means it.  
　  
"I've only bottomed once." He'd been drunk, it hadn't been very good. He hadn't wanted to ever try again. But right now he wants it, wants Mikey, needs to feel the other man deep inside of him. Normally he might ask to top and it's not that he doesn't find the idea of topping Mikey hot, it's just right now he's aching. Even if it makes no sense to want it, he really fucking wants it.  
　  
"I'll make it good for you." Mikey promises, nuzzling his neck and sliding hands up under his shirt.  
　  
It's not enough to get rid of all of his fear, but it's enough to make him push forward, go for more. He strips off his own shirt seen as Mikey seems to want to peel his skin and is more than pleased when Mikey strips off his T-shirt as well. Their body's are different, Mikey is smaller and paler, so hot, but he's looking at Ray like he's the one with the better body. They've seen each other shirtless before, in the van and then later on the bus, it shouldn't mean anything now, but it feels like a big deal. It's different now, it means something.  
　  
Mikey licks over his chest, his nipples, teasing kisses, licks and small bites. It all works him up, sets him on fire, but it isn't enough. Some instinct in him that he normally ignores is telling him he needs more, so he unbuckles his pants while toeing off his shoes. He licks them away and drops his pants. Mikey helps him tug off his boxers before unbuckling his own belt and stripping till they’re both equally naked. Then he surges forward, kissing Ray again, the slide of slicked with sweat bare skin is the best thing he has ever felt. He can't help but moaning, Mikey touching him makes all the unpleasant, almost ill feelings away. With Mikey against him like this, he's hard, desperate to cum, but at the same time his skin feels like it's buzzing in the after glow of an orgasm.  
　  
He wants to touch Mikey, it takes a while for it to sink in that he can, that he has permission. Mikey could have any girl and any guy he wanted, Ray had never thought he'd be the guy Mikey wanted, he loves that he was wrong. He runs his hands over Mikey's back, sides, his chest, smooth skin feeling better than anything he has ever felt under his hands. He trails his hand down Mikey's stomach, he's had sex dreams before about blowing Mikey, he wants to get to feel his dick, so he wraps a hand around it and tugs. He's done this before, to other guys, to himself more times than he can count, but he never got off on it like he is now. Just touching Mikey turns him on.  
　  
Mikey tugs him forward, then pushes him down, encouraging him to get on the floor, while he rummages threw the pockets of his jeans. Ray gets up on his hands and knees, hears Mikey moan when he does. He feels vulnerable, exposed, but he's so turned on he tries to focus on that instead, so when one of Mikey's hands slides over his ass, it becomes easy to do just that. By the time Mikey has his chest draped over his back and one lube slicked finger in his ass, his brain is mush.  
　  
Flickers of fear fight their way to the surface every now and then, but Mikey seems to know when that's happening, petting his sides, pressing gentle kisses to his skin. He never slows the movement of his hand though and Ray is glad he doesn't. If he does, he'd end up begging way too early in the game for his liking. But Mikey is clearly some sort of sex ninja because by the time he has three fingers inside, Ray is begging for his cock. He's a wreak over fingers, he has no idea what kind of mess he's going to be on Mikey's cock.  
　  
Mikey doesn't make him beg long, Ray doesn't know if he's being kind by stopping his teasing or if he just can't wait any longer himself. Ray cranes his head so he can catch a glimpse of Mikey rolling on the condom and slicking his dick up with lube. God, watching someone touch themselves like that shouldn't be so hot. He’d love to sit and watch Mikey jacking it sometime when his blood isn't boiling and his body going crazy. Sometime where slow was actually possible.  
　  
It hurts when Mikey thrusts into him, but he bites his lip, muffling any sound. He was afraid before, but he wants this more than he's scared of it now and he knows Mikey Way, if he knows he's in pain he'd stop. So Ray tries to relaxes and thrusts back. Mikey lets out a choked off moan, he sounds as wreaked as Ray feels. He keeps thrusting back, small pleas for more slipping past his lips and when Mikey finally decides he's ready or something and starts thrusting into him, Ray can't keep the moans locked away. Seriously a sex ninja, Ray's sure he has to be, because he's hitting that perfect spot inside every damn time. When he reaches round to fist Ray's cock he loses it instantly, cum spurting out over Mikey's fist and the floor. He has to fight to stay up on his hands and knees.  
　  
Mikey shouts his name, body jerking hard against him and that's when Ray does fall forward, completely boneless and satisfied. He lies there, not giving a fuck that he's lying in his own wet spot and not caring that letting a sweaty Way brother lay over his back might make it hurt like a bitch. He groans when Mikey pulls out, a little from pain, but mainly from the loss. He rolls onto his side and watches Mikey throw the condom in the trash before flopping down beside him, totally unashamed of his gangly naked body, Ray can't see anything to be ashamed of either. Mikey moves so that he's using his chest as a pillow.  
　  
"Umm, we'll get up in like five minutes, talk to the interviewer so Gee won't be mad." Mikey mumbles.  
　  
"Yeah, few minutes." Ray only plans to close his eyes, rest them for a little bit. He feels drained by the awesome sex he just had, which is why it shouldn't be a surprise that he falls asleep. He wakes up, not knowing if it's been a few minutes or a few hours. He's pleased to see it wasn't all some very vivid sex dream, Mikey Way is fast asleep, drooling onto his chest. It's cute, but for all he knows, the rest of the band thinks they’re dead or something equally dramatic, so he shakes him awake.  
　  
"Ughnf." Mikey grumbles.  
　  
"We'll find coffee. We need to find the guys though." Ray points out. Mikey nods slowly and sits up. They get dressed in silence, Ray loving the slight ache in his body, but worried whatever the hell today was might have fucked things up with his friend.  
　  
They’re leaving the dressing room when Mikey takes his hand and leans up against his side.  
　  
"Try that again later? I don't feel high anymore, so we can like go slower. Cos' I really wanted to suck your dick, but I was in a hurry for some reason." Mikey shrugs and if he's not going to make a bi deal out of what had them acting with such urgency, neither is he.  
　  
"Yeah, I'd like to get my mouth on you as well." Ray nods, because it's true, he really wants to suck Mikey.  
　  
He can tell by the slight smirk he's wearing that he's about to say something truly filthy, but the roadie from earlier runs over before he can open his damn mouth.  
　  
"You’re not Gerard Way?" He asks, which isn't what Ray was expecting, more a 'here you are, everyone's looking for you'.  
　  
"No." Mikey says slowly, face blank.  
　  
"Fuck. I thought you were. Some crazy fan girl paid me to slip Gerard and Frank sex pollen so they'd prove Ferard is real, whatever the hell that is. I mean, it's not like the stuff’s real and I know it was wrong, but she said it only like intensified need that was already there, she didn't want fake Ferard in the interview, but real." The guy rambles.  
　  
"Go away." Mikey sighs and Ray is glad, what a fuck up.  
　  
"I don't look like Frank." Ray points out.  
　  
"I don't look like Gerard." Mikey shrugs, his thumb scratching gently over Ray's hand.  
　  
"At least you’re brothers. Frank's short." Ray groans, he doesn't think the whole world knows who they are, but roadies talk and Frank's hyperactivity gives them plenty to talk about. He doesn't know how anyone would see him next to Mikey and think he was the Frank to Mikey's Gerard.  
　  
"Shut up." Mikey tells him simply, without heat. And then there is a hand in his hair and he's being kissed again. Even without all the weird feelings, the heat is still there between them.  
　  
Ray's completely fine with shutting up if this is how Mikey gets him to stay quiet.  
　  
The End.


End file.
